How Nyakuza Metro Should Have Ended
by The Swordslinger
Summary: ONE-SHOT inspired by the Yakuza series of what could have happened had Hat Kid gotten a boss fight with The Empress. Merely for mindless fun.


I OWN NOTHING

This is merely for stupid fun and nothing else, and because the idea wouldn't leave my head.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Hat Kid let out a relieved sigh after her daring escape from The Empress. Such a fierce woman was terrifying from the word go. Towering above her easily, capable of taking out her lightning fast grunts with a single strike, and commanding loyalty with her voice alone. Crossing her was on her to-do list, but it came at the cost of painting a massive target on her back. After leaving her shop with the other cats of the metro after her bounty of 2 million dollars, the brunette allowed herself a brief moment of rest. Once she neared an elevator, she expected things to go smoothly.

Wrong, oh how heavily wrong she was.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." The Empress said, claws clasped together patiently as if catching the one who'd rob her was another day in the business, "Come inside, won't you?" she told Hat Kid just as the tiny brunette's back hit a wall of other mobster cats who had been following her closely.

"Ow!" she was shoved inside the elevator where things got more serious.

"After such an investment on you, I am both amused and disappointed." The Empress smiled softly as the elevator went up, Hat Kid standing stiffly at her side. "Collecting those Time Pieces better than most of my cats, facing all those odds against the mafia and even appearing in movies. I knew I had to have you as part of my clan."

Hat Kid cutely tilted her head to the side in question, but the cat woman kept staring at the elevator's door.

"Did you think I wouldn't know of you? This is MY metro, MY domain." She emphasized her point by holding up a claw and taking off one expensive ring. "I made my fortune from scratch, clawing my way to the top of this wretched society by fighting. And I learned something more valuable than jewels." She clutched the ring in her hand and gave a feral smirk.

"Whoa..." Hat Kid whispered, terrified of the woman. She could feel her spine tingle at the fire emanating from her.

"Reaching one's goals isn't about trying hard or being so good you'll do it on your first try." A melancholic look crossed her face, "In this world, do you have what it takes to know who is a loser? It's not from a fight where the one knocked out is branded a loser. Only those who can't tough it out deserve to be eaten. And you...well, I can see you're a hungry one."

She put on her ring once again, Hat Kid attempting to inch away until the elevator stopped. Once the doors opened, The Empress set a foot out and motioned for the little girl to follow her. Gulping, the alien time-traveler did as told, albeit reluctantly. Apparently, The Empress took both to a large rooftop with more of her clan members creating a cat-barricade to block Hat Kid's attempts to jump off.

"Come, little girl." The Empress called her as she walked into the middle of the helipad and faced her, the other cats blocking Hat Kid's way out told her she wouldn't leave so easily. "It's here where I will see if you were a bad investment or not. After all, if you can give me this much trouble, I have to be serious and show everyone..." she gripped her large jacket's shoulder with a claw, turning her back to the girl for a moment, "...why no one should ever cross me!"

Swiftly, she pulled and threw off her jacket, revealing three large claw scars across her back which merged at her tailbone, far too similar to her own emblem. Hat Kid gulped, then looked at the makeshift arena and the cats cheering for a fight. Timidly, she looked at her baseball bat and remembered why she fought so hard against truly terrifying beings of such a strange world. Armed with determination, she aimed the bat at The Empress as if it were a sword and nodded fearlessly. It made the cat woman smirk as she looked at the girl over her shoulder.

"That's the spirit..." The Empress said as she rolled around her neck to crack a few joints before getting into a battle stance, "Don't hold back, little girl... I haven't had a good fight in a while." She swung her arms to the side, her claws popping out as they slashed the air audibly! "It's time for you to CASH OUT!"

As she lunged at the tiny girl, everything slowed down for the two...

Hat Kid leapt over a wild swing and landed behind The Empress, who quickly lashed back with a mule kick that the tiny girl barely blocked. Hat Kid skidded back with a yelp of shock just as the cat woman leapt from one side to the other, zigzagging her way to the alien child. Giving the jeweler mobster a fiery look, Hat Kid stepped forward, gripping her bat with both hands like a sword as she slung it over her shoulder and The Empress smirked wildly and excitedly with her claws ready!

**-NYAKUZA CLAN MATRIARCH-**

**THE EMPRESS**

Both strikes hit their mark, The Empress got slugged on the face while Hat Kid sported a gash on her left side. And thus, the fight begun.

And after a brutal fight involving cunning, raw brute power, limitless willpower and laziness on part of the writer, The Empress lied flat on her back and panting heavily while Hat Kid used her bat as a cane to stand. Both had exhausted each other in an off-screen battle for the history books. Gangster cats were terrified of the little girl and too afraid to bother their boss for fear of her seeing aid as a sign of her own weakness.

"You're...something else, brat..." The Empress panted while her cats looked on in shock.

"She's beaten the bos..." one gulped.

"D-Doesn't matter, get her!" another cried as they all collectively aimed for Hat Kid.

"ENOUGH!" The Empress' roar halted them as she forced herself to sit up, "None will touch the girl, I lost to her fair and square." Hat Kid allowed herself a brief sigh of relief, "Therefore..." Hat Kid sucked air sharp and afraid, "I shall be the only one who gets to end her!" Hat Kid slumped her shoulders in defeat as The Empress grabbed her jacket and slung it over her shoulder, "Fair's fair, you made it all the way to me. It's the biggest shame, to be honest... I could have given you so much. But then again..." she flashed the girl a maniacal smirk, "You've given me something to look forward to."

And with that, and a Time Piece she pulled from her jacket's pocket to toss aside, she left.

-YOU'VE GOTTEN A NEMESIS INTENT ON ENDING YOUR LIFE... CONGRATS?-

The announcement screen just soured her mood, but at least Hat Kid got herself the last Time Piece at the metro...

Yay...?

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

I really wanted The Empress to be a cool boss fight, but I won't complain too much since the DLC was fun. And while we do get a secret boss fight in the metro that scratches some of my itches, I still wanted to know more of her. She's a really cool antagonist, and I'm a cat person, sue me.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
